Remember Me
by Kim Army
Summary: Cerita tentang kepercayaan, janji, dan melupakan. Taehyung percaya janjinya dengan Jungkook. Tapi semua tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya/BL/KookV/
1. Chapter 1

**:: Remember Me ::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **KookV**

 **::**

 **::**

 **January, 2016.**

Kim Taehyung, pemuda berusia 21 tahun baru saja mematut dirinya didepan cermin setinggi tubuhnya. Terlihat manis dengan balutan sweater biru muda dan jeans yang melekat di kaki nya. Lantas menghela napas, hari ini tepat manusia akan menapaki tahun baru, dengan harapan baru yang lebih baik. Begitu juga dengan dirinya, meskipun, harapan setiap tahun dihari ulang tahunnya kemarin dan di awal tahun selalu sama. Harapan akan bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Meskipun sudah 12 tahun harapan dan doa itu belum juga terwujud. Tapi Taehyung percaya, percaya pada Tuhan bahwa suatu saat nanti harapan serta doanya akan terwujud. Maka dari itu, Taehyung selalu menjalani kehidupannya dengan penuh optimis, sebisa mungkin selalu tersenyum.

"Taetae hyuuuuung~~~ buka pintunyaaaa~~~"

Rengekan sekaligus teriakan, dan jangan lupakan ketukan nyaring dari pintu kamarnya membuat Taehyung menuntaskan lamunannya dan berjalan membuka pintu. Terlihatlah anak menggemaskan dengan pipi chubby, rambut mangkok yang sangat menggemaskan, bibir maju beberapa senti.

"Minguk-ie, ada apa?" tanya Taehyung kemudian mensejajarkan tinggi nya dengan tinggi bocah 6 tahun itu.

"Ayo kebawah, yang lain sudah menunggu.."

"Untuk?" dahi Taehyung mengerut, sedikit bingung karena seingatnya pagi ini dia dan anak-anak yang lain tidak memiliki acara apapun.

"Kasih hadiah buat hyung-ie.."

"Eoh?"

"Kemarin anak-anak ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu. Tapi kau malah ketiduran. Jadi mereka berjanji untuk memberikan hadiah itu pagi ini."

Sebuah suara membuat dua kepala itu menoleh kearah pemuda manis yang berdiri dengan bersandar pada pembatas tangga menuju lantai dua ini. Min Yoon Gi, pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat itu berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan Minguk. Mengelus rambut bocah itu sebentar kemudian menatap Taehyung.

"Kemarin, rencananya anak-anak akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun padamu.. tapi kau malah sakit… "

"Ah, aigoo~ maafkan hyung ya?" ujar Taehyung sambil membawa Minguk kedalam gendongannya. "Sekarang ayo kita kebawah, yang lain sudah menunggu kan?" lanjutnya.

"Ne! Semuanya sudah menunggu! Kkaajaaaa~~~" dengan semangat, Min Guk melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya dalam gendongan Taehyung, membuat pemuda manis itu kaget, takut bocah itu akan terjatuh.

"Minguk-ie sama hyung ya?"

Suara lain mengalihkan atensi ketiga orang itu.

"Jimin-ie hyuuuuung~~~" teriak Minguk sambil tangan yang ia rentangkan.

"Taetae hyung masih sakit, jadi digendong sama hyung saja ya?"

"Ne, ne. ayooo kebawaaah hyuuung~~"

Ji Min langsung berjalan menuruni tangga diikuti Taehyung dan Yoon Gi. Memang semalam dia terserang demam, suhu tubuhnya tinggi dan membuat rencana anak-anak yang akan memberi kejutan ulang tahun pada Taehyung gagal.

"Jimin kapan datang nya?" tanya Taehyung saat ia dan Yoongi berjalan beriringan di tangga.

"Pagi sekali! Kata suster Ahn jam lima pagi dia sudah datang." Nada ketus terdengar dari Yoongi membuat Taehyung terkekeh geli.

"Dia bersemangat sekali datang kesini.." komentar Taehyung.

"Huh! Memangnya dia pengangguran apa? Pagi-pagi sudah datang kesini. Lagipula kenapa dia sering sekali kesini. Hampir setiap hari Tae~"

"Hyung ini, itu karena dia ingin bertemu dengan mu.."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Hyung, Jimin-ie itu menyukai hyung, memangnya hyung tidak sadar apa?"

Min Yoongi langsung terdiam. Rona merah terlihat dikedua pipinya, membuat wajah pucat itu terlihat lebih manis.

 _Menyukaiku?_

"A-apa maksudmu? Ish! Jangan mengada-ada!"

Taehyung hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan khas dari kakaknya itu. Taehyung yang sudah berada di ruang tengah, melihat anak-anak panti ini tengah duduk manis di karpet lembut berwarna hijau. Ada kado ditangan mereka. Semua suster di panti asuhan ini juga berkumpul. Membuat Taehyung merasa senang sekaligus merasa bersalah karena menggagalkan rencana mereka kemarin.

Akhirnya, anak-anak dipanti asuhan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Taehyung tepat saat pemuda itu duduk dihadapan mereka. Setelahnya mereka berebut untuk memberikan kado kepada Taehyung. Selang satu jam, suster Ahn meminta anak-anak yang lain untuk pergi bermain. Dan kini tinggal dirinya bersama Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Jimin.

"Hadiah itu mereka sendiri, dari uang jajan yang mereka tabung.." ujar suster Ahn. Membuat Taehyung merasa terharu sekali.

"Ah, mereka selalu pintar membuatku terharu…" ujar Taehyung sambil menatap satu-satu kado dihadapannya.

Sedetik kemudian, Taehyung menatap Yoongi. Dengan senyum yang penuh makna. Membuat decakan sebal dari Yoongi.

"Ck. Iya. Ini, hadiah dariku.. bukalah…"

"Hehehe…" tawa Taehyung selalu menjadi salah satu kegembiraan tersendiri bagi Yoongi. Yoongi selalu ingin Taehyung bahagia, tidak ada lagi hal menyedihkan yang harus Taehyung alami. Yoongi akan selalu menjadi kakak yang akan melindungi, menjaga, dan menyayangi Taehyung, sehingga raut bahagia akan selalu ada di wajah manis adiknya itu.

"Wuah~~ ini benar untukku hyung?" seru Taehyung begitu gembira melihat sepatu impiannya ada ditangannya. Matanya berbinar menatap sepatu itu seolah sedang melihat berlian mahal.

"Ck. Tentu saja untukmu! Kau suka?"

"Suka sekali! Gomawo hyung-ie~~" sebuah pelukan didapat Yoongi membuat pemuda itu tersenyum. Meski dia masih merasakan hangat dari tubuh Taehyung.

"Lalu kau Jim? Mana hadiah untukku?"

"Kau ini, meminta hadiahnya lembut sedikitkan bisa.." keluh Jimin

"Seperti?"

"Jimin hyung-ie~, mana hadiah untukku~?" contoh Ji Min dengan wajah tersenyum manis.

Mata Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali melihat sahabatnya bertingkah aegyo seperti itu. Lucu sih, tapi terasa menggelikan dimatanya melihat Jimin melakukan aegyo seperti itu.

"Haruskah?"

"Tidak perlu. Ini hadiah dariku." Jimin memberikan sebuah amplop berukuran panjang.

"Apa ini? Cek?"

Tebakan Taehyung mengundang tawa dari tiga orang disana. Taehyung memang menggemaskan meski kini dia sudah berusia 21 tahun.

"Buka saja."

"I-ini.. Ji- Jimin-ah, ini…"

"Kau suka?" tanya Jimin dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Suka sekaliiii! Gomawo Jimin-ah~~" Taehyung memeluk Jimin, senang sekali karena akhirnya dia bisa pergi ke Namsan Tower.

"Hahaha… nanti lusa kita kesana…" ujar Jimin sambil membalas pelukan sahabat tersayangnya. Apapun, apapun akan Jimin berikan asal melihat Taehyung bahagia.

"Nah, dari suster Ahn mana?"

Suster Ahn tersenyum lembut, suster dengan sifat keibuan itu memberikan sebuah foto album kepada Taehyung.

"Foto album?" ini Yoongi, yang merasa heran dengan hadiah dari suster favorite Taehyung itu.

"Ini kumpulan foto Taehyung dari awal Taetae disini sampai usia 20 tahun.. kau bisa melihatnya nanti Tae…"

Taehyung menatap foto album itu, matanya sedikit memanas melihat gambar yang ada dicover album itu. Ada gambar dirinya yang berusia 3 tahun, disampingnya ada balita menggemaskan dengan pipi tembam dan mata indahnya. Dibelakang mereka ada Yoongi yang berusia lima tahun. Taehyung tidak sadar bahwa suster Ahn sudah meninggalkan tempat itu, Taehyung juga tidak sadar jika Yoongi dan Jimin menatap sedih sekaligus cemas padanya.

Taehyung membuka album itu. Dihalam pertama dia lihat foto dirinya yang masih bayi, Taehyung tidak ingat apapun tentang itu. Yang pasti foto itu diambil saat awal-awal dia ada dipanti asuhan. Dia berakhir dipanti asuhan karena dibuang oleh orang tuanya, menyedihkan memang, tapi Taehyung tidak pernah menyalahkan takdirnya itu. Beberapa halaman penuh dengan fotonya. Dihalaman kelima, matanya terpaku pada sosok menggemaskan yang duduk berdampingan dengannya. Taehyung ingat, itu fotonya saat ia berusia tujuh tahun dan sosok disampingnya berusia enam tahun. Foto itu diambil saat Taehyung akan pergi ke sekolah dihari pertama nya.

 ** _"_** ** _Hyuuung jangan pergiiiii~~~" rengekan dari anak disampingnya terdengar kembali. Dari tadi anak itu terus mengikuti kemana saja ia pergi, tidak ingin sekalipun berjauhan dengan Taehyung. Sekarang, anak itu menggenggam dengan erat kemeja sekolah Taehyung, mata bulatnya pun sudah berair, siap untuk meluncurkan cairan bening. Dia tidak ingin ditinggal Taetae hyung nya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Taetae harus pergi… Taetae kan sekolah dulu… Kook-ie disini…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mauuuuuu!" jeritan keras disusul dengan tangisan dari anak itu terdengar memilukan. Semua suster sudah berusaha untuk membujuk anak itu agar berhenti menangis dan membiarkan Taehyung pergi sekolah, termasuk Yoongi dan Taehyung. Bahkan sekarang Yoongi sudah angkat tangan dan hanya menjadi penonton._**

 ** _"_** ** _Taetae sekolahnya sebentar kok, Kook-ie sama suster Ahn dulu yaaa? Kookie kan anak baik…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Shireeeeooooo~~~ huweeeee~~ Kookie ingin sama Taetae, sama Taetae!" anak itu kembali menjerit dan tangisannya semakin keras, bahkan anak itu mulai terbatuk dengan wajah memerah akibat tangisannya. Membuat semua orang cemas, termasuk Taehyung._**

 ** _Taehyung sebenarnya sangat bersemangat untuk pergi sekolah, menerima pelajaran, dan memiliki teman baru. Semalaman Taehyung memikirkan bahwa sekolah pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi,, melihat anak yang duduk disampingnya dengan tangisan parah, matanya menatap kearahnya, tatapan memelas ingin dituruti, tangan mungil yang terus menggenggem kemejanya. Membuat Taehyung merasa sedih, dia tidak tega membiarkan Kookie menjadi sesedih ini._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kookie ikut Taetae bagaimana?" sampai akhirnya ajakan itu membuat Kookie langsung menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, meski air mata masih mengalir._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau begitu Kookie jangan menangis lagi.. nanti Taetae jadih sedih…" anak yang dipanggil Kookie itu langsung menghapus airmatanya dengan lengan kaus merahnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nah, Kookie ganti baju dulu, cuci muka. Taetae akan tunggu disni.. oke?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oke. Jangan ditinggal!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak akan…"_**

"Kook-ie.." panggilan itu begitu lirih dan terdengar menyedihkan bagi dua orang yang masih setia duduk disamping kanan kiri Taehyung.

Taehyung masih ingat dengan jelas setiap lekuk wajah dari anak itu. Kookie, Jungkook, anak yang begitu dekat dengannya. Mereka tidak bisa terpisahkan. Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook tidak mau jika harus berjauhan. Meski hatinya mulai merasakan sakit, tapi tidak ada atau belum ada air mata yang keluar dari mata indah Taehyung. Tangan lentiknya kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya. Ada beberapa foto dirinya sendiri, bersama Yoongi, dan bersama Jungkook. Tangannya mengusap wajah Jungkook yang sudah terlihat tampan meski saat foto ini diambil Jungkook masih berusia delapan tahun. Tahun dimana Taehyung merasa sebagian dari dirinya hilang. Tahun dimana dia harus merelakan Jungkook bersama keluarga baru. Tahun dimana dia menanamkan janji dan kepercayaan diantara mereka berdua.

 ** _Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sedang bermanja dengan seorang anak yang berusia 3 tahun diatasnya. Namanya Seokjin, anak yang sangat baik, dia sudah seperti kakak bagi semua anak-anak dipanti termasuk dirinya. Semuanya menyukai sosok anak itu. Setahun terakhir ini Seokjin sering sekali mengunjungi panti asuhan, tepatnya sejak sang ayah menjadi donatur tetap bagi panti asuhan ini. Taehyung senang, sangat senang mendapatkan satu lagi kakak yang sangat baik. Tapi, ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan dari dalam hatinya sejak Seokjin sering kesini. Jungkook jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Seokjin. Jika Seokjin ada disini, Jungkook seolah lupa dengan kehadirannya. Taehyung tidak menyalahkan bahkan membenci Seokjin. Tidak. Taehyung menyayanginya, sama seperti anak yang lain. Tapi sekali lagi, ada perasaan sedih saat melihat Jungkook lebih sering bersama Seokjin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kookie~~~" Taehyung berlari menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang duduk disofa, menonton kartun sore hari, dengan toples cookies ditangannya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Taetae hyungie~~"_**

 ** _Mata Taehyung memanas melihat Jungkook. Tadi, sesaat sebelum kesini, Taehyung mendengar pembicaraan antara suster Ahn dan kepala suster. Hal yang membuatnya sedih adalah,,,_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kookie benar akan pergi?" tanya Taehyung pelan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ne?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tadi, Taetae dengar dari suster Ahn sama kepala suster, kalau Kookie akan pergi ke rumah Jin hyung.. benar?" dalam hati Taehyung merapal doa jika apa yang didengarnya bohong. Tapi, semua doa nya runtuh saat mendengar Jungkook menjawab._**

 ** _"_** ** _Benar. Jin hyung mengajak Kookie, tinggal sama appa dan eomma nya Jin hyung…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Terus Kookie mau? Taetae bagaimana kalau Kookie pergi?" Taehyung sudah menangis sekarang, meski tidak terdengar isakan tapi airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Membuat hati Jungkook sakit melihat hyung kesayangannya sedih._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kookie ingin pergi, ingin punya ayah ibu lagi. Tapi kalau Taetae hyung sedih, Kookie gak akan pergi kok…"_**

 ** _Seketika Taehyung sadar sesuatu. Jungkook berbeda dengannya yang dibuang orang tuanya dari ia bayi. Jungkook awalnya dititipkan di panti asuhan ini karena suatu alasan, ibunya Jungkook sering mengunjung Jungkook sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar ditinggal di usianya yang ke enam tahun. Taehyung juga sadar, bahwa setiap doa yang Jungkook ucapkan, salah satunya adalah memiliki keluarga lagi, memiliki ayah dan ibu lagi. Bukankah Taehyung akan jadi anak yang nakal jika menghalangi keinginan Jungkook?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kookie boleh pergi kok~"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh? Benarkah?" mata Jungkook membulat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eum. Kookie kan dari dulu ingin punya ayah dan ibu lagi.. jadi Kookie boleh pergi kok sama Jin hyung.. lagipula Jin hyung baik sekali, jadi Kookie pasti bahagia…." Sekuat tenaga anak itu menahan tangis dan rasa sakitnya demi mewujudkan keinginan Jungkook._**

 ** _"_** ** _Taetae gimana? Apa mau ikut sama Kookie?"_**

 ** _Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian memberikan senyum kotak andalannya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak mau. Taetae tidak akan pergi. Taetae lebih suka disini.." memang benar, Taehyung memang bertekad akan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya ditempat ini._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Pokoknya, Kookie bisa pergi sama Jin hyung.. asal Kookie senang, Taetae juga senang…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Benar?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Benar sekali! Tapi jangan lupakan aku ya?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak akan pernah. Kookie akan ingat selamanya sama Taetae.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Janji?" Taehyung mengulurkan kelingking kanannya, pinky promise._**

 ** _"_** ** _Janji.." Jungkook menyambut uluran jemari Taehyung, membuat pinky promise._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tae sayang Kookie.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kookie juga sayang Taetae.."_**

 ** _Keduanya berpelukan erat sekali. Terlebih Taehyung, anak itu seolah ingin mengingat bagaimana pelukan Jungkook. Entah bagaimana, Taehyung merasa ini adalah pelukan terakhir mereka. Taehyung merasa mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi._**

Tes

Tes

Tes

Yoongi tidak bisa menahannya lagi, segera dia peluk Taehyung yang kini sudah menjatuhkan airmatanya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Taehyung kembali dalam lamunannya tentang kenangan seorang Jungkook. Mata Yoongi ikut memerah, pemuda itu jarang sekali menangis, tapi tiap kali melihat Taehyung sedih bahkan sampai menangis, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Sudah, Tae, kau masih sakit…" ujar Jimin sambil mengelus kepala sahabatnya penuh kasih.

"Aku merindukannya, hyung… aku merindukkan Jungkook… hiks…" Yoongi merasa bajunya diremas dengan kuat oleh Taehyung. Biarkan saja, Yoongi tahu itu salah satu melampiaskan perasaan sakit dihatinya. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah memberikan pelukan, memberi tahu bahwa masih ada dirinya yang siap menjadi sandaran Taehyung kapanpun.

"Ini sudah lama sekali… Jungkook belum juga menghubungiku,, dia tidak pernah menghubungiku sejak dia pergi bersama Jin hyung… dia melupakanku, hiks.. dia melupakanku.. Kookie melupakanku hyuuung…."

Jatuh sudah pertahanan Yoongi, airmatanya ikut terjatuh mendengar tangisan Taehyung yang lebih keras dan lebih menyakitkan. Memang benar, sejak Jungkook pergi bersama keluarga Seokjin, belum pernah sekalipun Jungkook menghubungi Taehyung atau pihak panti, keluarga Seokjin juga tiba-tiba berhenti menjadi donatur bagi panti. Semuanya hilang, seperti ditelan bumi. Taehyung sudah berusaha semampunya untuk mencari Jungkook, tapi tidak ada jejak sedikitpun dari anak itu. Membuat kepercayaan Taehyung memudar, meski dengan sekuat tenaga Taehyung kembali membangun kepercayaannya kepada Jungkook.

"Aku merindukannya, aku sangat merindukannya, hyung…"

 **::**

 **::**

 **KookV**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Oke. Selesai untuk chapter 1… Bagaimana untuk chapter ini? Ini masih pembuka…**

 **Apa aku harus buat Taetae nya lebih menderita lagi? Lebih sakit lagi?**

 **Kira-kira kemana Kookie? Kenapa dia tidak menghubungi Taetae?**

 **Terus, kira-kira Yoongi suka nggak ya sama Jimin?**

 **Hahaha… tanpa banyak omong lagi…**

 **Minta review nya chingu-deul…..**

 **Dan buat just love u series tetap tunggu ya chapter selanjutnya.. hehe…**

 **Oh ya, congrats for BTS.. mereka menang dua penghargaan di AAA kan?**


	2. Chapter 2

**:: Remember Me ::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **KookV**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **January, 2016.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi mengerang dalam hati. Ini masih jam lima pagi, demi Tuhan! Kenapa dia dibangunkan sepagi ini? Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidur tenangnya? Akan dia beri pelajaran orang yang berani mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Itulah rutukan yang tertahan dari Min Yoongi saat melihat bahwa Taehyung lah yang membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya. Hanya menghela napas karena seorang Min Yoongi tidak bisa marah pada bocah polos didepannya ini. Yoongi akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun, duduk dan menatap Taehyung dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Ada apa tae? Ini bahkan belum jam 6. Kau tahu kan aku bisa bangun sendiri tanpa harus dibangunkan?" ujarnya, terdengar datar dan sinis. Tapi Yoongi berani bersumpah bahwa bukan seperti itu yang sebenarnya. Salahkan wajah datar bawaannya.

Taehyung, orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal Yoongi, dia sudah hapal bagaimana watak kakak kesayangannya itu. Jadi Taehyung hanya memberikan cengiran lucu miliknya. Kemudian menarik Yoongi untuk berdiri yang diikuti dengan malas-malasan oleh pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Hyung harus cepat mandi dan bersiap. Hyung tidak lupa kalau kita akan ke Namsan Tower kan? Iya kan?"

Ah, benar. Sesuai janji dari Jimin, mereka hari ini akan pergi ke Namsan Tower. Tapi-

"Ini masih pagi Taetae.. belum buka.. Jimin juga pasti belum-"

"Dia sudah datang!" potong Taehyung semangat.

"Apa?" wajah blank Yoongi yang terlihat membuat Taehyung terkekeh geli.

"Jimin sudah datang hyung. Setengah jam yang lalu."

Yoongi hanya menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa Park Jimin harus datang sepagi ini. Mereka bisa kan pergi agak siangan saja.

"Benar-benar. Memangnya kita akan langsung ke Namsan Tower? Belum buka. Apa kita harus menunggu sampai gedung itu buka, begitu? Membosankan!"

"Aku mengajak Taetae kerumahku.. Eomma merindukan kalian, katanya."

Jimin melenggang masuk kedalam kamar Yoongi yang dominan warna hitam dan putih. Yoongi terdiam melihat Jimin yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Pemuda itu memakai jas merah menutupi dalaman hitam dengan kerah berdirinya, celana jeans melekat pas dikakinya. Sedangkan Taehyung menatap bingung Yoongi yang terdiam seketika saat Jimin masuk.

"Hyung.."

"…"

"Yoongi hyung!"

"Eh? Iya Tae?"

"Kenapa diam? Hyung melamun? Disaat seperti ini?"

"Apa? A-aku tid-"

"Dia hanya terpesona padaku."

Min Yoongi merengut mendengar kalimat dengan senyum percaya diri dari Jimin. Sebelum akhirnya, sebuah bantal berbentuk kumamon melayang kearah wajah Jimin.

"Sialan. Percaya diri sekali kau." Rutuknya kemudian tanpa menyadari rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putih itu.

"Hyung.. suster Ahn sudah bilang jangan berkata kasar…"

Dan Jimin tertawa mendengar peringatan bernada polos dari Taehyung. Kini Jimin menggiring Taehyung keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

"Sudahlah Tae, biarkan Yoongi hyung bersiap-siap."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menatap jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir jam enam, kini dia bersama dengan Yoongi berada dimobil mewah Jimin. Taehyung duduk dibelakang, setelah memaksa Yoongi untuk duduk disamping Jimin didepan. Taehyung hanya ingin hyung kesayangannya itu bisa lebih mendekatkan diri dengan Jimin. Mata indah Taehyung melihat-lihat gedung-gedung tinggi yang berjejeran dipusat kota Seoul. Mereka akan ke apartemen Jimin. Tadinya memang akan ke rumah keluarga Park, tapi dibatalkan begitu tahu Nyonya Park ada di apartemen anaknya.

"Tae kau senang?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin yang masih fokus menyetir "Hm. Senang sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini." Kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada jendela, melihat begitu indahnya kota ini.

Dulu, Taehyung dan Jungkook memiliki keinginan untuk memilki tempat tinggal disini. Keinginan anak kecil memang, yang muncul karena melihat drama favorite suster Kim. Taehyung ingat bagaimana mata Jungkook begitu berbinar saat melihat rumah yang ada dalam drama itu. Jungkook masih berusia enam tahun saat itu, dan Taehyung juga masih ingat bagaimana semangatnya Jungkook mengutarakan keinginannya.

 **..**

 ** _"_** ** _Taetae hyuung~~ Kookie ingin punya kayak gituuuu~~ kereeeennn~~"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Benarkah?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Eum! Nanti kalau Kookie sudah besar,, Kookie akan beli rumah kayak gitu.. terus Kookie, Taetae dan Yoongi hyungie akan tinggal bersamaaa~~ hehehe…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Taetae juga bisa ikut?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tentu saja! Nanti rumah itu akan Kookie berikan pada Taetae… hehehe…"_**

 ** _.._**

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menggagalkan cairan bening yang kini sudah menghiasi mata indah itu. Taehyung kembali merasakan sesak saat sekelebat kenangannya dengan Jungkook melesak masuk kedalam pikirannya. Taehyung juga ingat, cengiran lebar dengan gigi kelinci yang ditunjukkan Jungkook saat mengatakan akan memberikan rumah pada Taehyung. Saat itu, Taehyung merasa yakin bahwa dia dan Jungkook akan hidup bersama selamanya. Membangun mimpi bersama, menciptakan kebahagiaan bersama, melewati masa sulit bersama. Taehyung selalu percaya dengan itu. Tapi, kenyataan terkadang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diyakininya.

"Taetae.. kita sudah sampai.." suara pelan penuh kasih itu terdengar, membuat Taehyung menghentikan lamunannya. Dia melihat Yoongi yang kini duduk disamping kirinya, Taehyung tidak menyadari mobil sudah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo masuuukkk~~ " serunya, kembali menjadi Taehyung si ceria sambil membuka pintu mobil sebelah kanan diikuti oleh Yoongi yang keluar dari arah kiri.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Park eomonim.. ayo Jim kita masuuuk~~~" lanjutnya dan berjalan mendahului Yoongi dan Jimin. Taehyung hanya berusaha menghindari tatapan sedih dan miris dari dua orang yang selalu bersamanya itu.

"Aku bersumpah akan memukul kelinci menyebalkan itu jika nanti bertemu.." bisik Yoongi penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Ya, kau harus melakukan itu hyung.." timpal Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, Jimin berjalan terlebih dulu diikuti oleh Yoongi dan Taehyung. Baru beberapa langkah, mereka sudah disambut dengan suara nyaring dari Nyonya Park, sang ibu dari Park Jimin yang tetap terlihat cantik dan anggun diusianya sekarang.

"Aigooo~~ Yoongi-ya, Taetae… kemarii.."

Taehyung berlari, melewati Yoongi yang juga berjalan kearah Nyonya Park. Taehyung menyambut pelukan wanita itu dengan erat.

"Eomonim~~ Taetae rinduuuu~~"

"Aku juga merindukanmu.. anak nakal, kenapa baru sekarang kesini, huh?" tanya Ny. Park dengan nada yang dibuat kesal, Taehyung hanya membalas dengan tawa lucunya.

Yoongi merengut melihat itu. Dia juga merindukan Ny. Park, wanita itu memang memperlakukan Taehyung dan Yoongi seperti anak mereka sendiri. Dan Yoongi-Taehyung kadang kala berlomba untuk mencari perhatian dari wanita itu saat mereka bertemu.

"Eomma, Yoongi hyung juga ingin dipeluk tuh.."

Yoongi menatap tajam Jimin. Kenapa Jimin bisa bicara seenaknya seperti itu? Yoongi kan tidak mau terlihat kekanakkan dihadapan orang lain. Sedangkan Jimin menahan tawanya melihat Yoongi yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Aigoo, aigoo~~ kesini calon menantuku…"

"Hee?"

"Lihatkan Yoongi hyung, kau satu-satunya calon yang dapat diterima ibuku." Bisik Jimin sebelum Yoongi ditarik oleh Ny. Park kedalam pelukannya.

Taehyung yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia bersyukur, Yoongi bisa mendapatkan orang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati seperti Jimin. Taehyung yakin, kehidupan Yoongi akan semakin sempurna jika dia dan Jimin bersatu. Hmm.. andai kisahnya dan Jungkook juga seperti itu.. Aissh~ Kim Taehyung, berhenti berandai-andai!

Setelah acara berpelukan, Ny. Park mengajak ketiga orang itu ke meja makan yang sudah tersedia banyak sekali makanan. Membuat Yoongi dan Taehyung memandang makanan itu dengan penuh minat. Makanan Ny. Park adalah favorite mereka berdua.

"Lain kali, kalian berdua menginaplah dirumah, ya?" Ny. Park mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ne, eomoniiiimm…" jawab Taehyung.

"Aku sangaaat merindukan kalian berdua. Sudah lama sekali kalian tidak kemari."

Yoongi dan Taehyung hanya memberikan cengiran mereka. Membuat Ny. Park berdecak sebal.

"Oh ya, kata Jimin kau sedang sakit Tae?"

"Aku sudah sembuh kok."

"Benar?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Maaf, eomonim tidak sempat datang ke panti. Ada banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan."

"Ne, kami mengerti eomonim.." jawab Yoongi.

"Ah, Jimin-ie. Nanti setelah dari Namsan Tower, kau harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku baru tahu?" tanya Jimin heran. Karena seingatnya hari ini dia tidak memiliki agenda apapun, dia sudah mengkosongkan semua jadwalnya karena ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Mendadak memang. Eomma juga baru tahu tadi."

"Dia pasti orang berpengaruh sampai kita harus mengikuti jadwalnya, iya kan?"

"Ya kau benar, Jimin-ie. Dia CEO dari salah satu perusaahan berpengaruh didunia.."

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung, Yoongi dan Jimin sampai di gedung Namsan Tower sekita jam satu siang. Jimin jujur ikut merasa senang melihat Taehyung dan Yoongi yang terlihat bahagia. Dia masih ingat betapa semangatnya Taehyung saat mereka menaiki kereta gantung tadi. Jimin juga masih ingat berapa banyak keluhan yang dikeluarkan oleh Yoongi saat mereka berjalan kaki untuk menuju menara ini. Beberapa kali mereka berhenti karena paksaan Yoongi dan membuat Taehyung menjadi kesal sendiri. Tapi sekarang, mereka bertiga benar-benar senang bisa menghabiskan waktu mereka disini. Disebuah gedung yang menjadi landmark Korea Selatan, dimana semua turis dalam negeri atau luar negeri merasa wajib kesini jika mereka mengunjungi Seoul. Setelah ketiganya beristirahat sejenak di café, mereka memutuskan untuk masuk kewilayah gembok cinta dilantai atas. Ini keinginan Taehyung sebenarnya, pemuda manis itu lebih tertarik dengan deretan gembok cinta dipagar daripada gembok cinta yang dipasang seperti pohon dilantai bawahnya.

Masing-masing dari mereka membawa gembok dengan warna berbeda. Ketiganya duduk disebuah bangku disana.

"Apa yang akan kau tulis, hyung?" tanya Jimin melihat Yoongi yang terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Yoongi, datar seperti biasa.

"Kau akan menuliskan nama kita berdua kan? Iya kan?" dengan kedua alis yang dinaik turunkan, Jimin menggoda Yoongi.

Taehyung tertawa melihat Yoongi menarik beanie hat Jimin sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"Ck. Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya kemudian.

Ketiganya kemudian diam dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jimin dengan senyuman manisnya menuliskan **"Park Jimin love Min Yoongi"** kemudian merasa geli sendiri. Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena dia memang mencintai orang itu. Min Yoongi sendiri masih ragu untuk menuliskan nama dibawah namanya. Wajahnya terangkat melihat Taehyung dan Jimin, merasa kedua orang itu masih sibuk menulis, Yoongi menundukkan wajahnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berusaha menutupi kertas yang sedang ia isi dengan coretan sebuah nama. Yoongi tidak mau jika ada yang melihatnya. Kemudian, Yoongi tersenyum puas melihat nama Jimin yang ia tulis dibawah namanya dan langsung melipat kertas itu. Tetap tidak ingin ada yang tahu.

Sedangkan Taehyung, matanya masih menatap kertas yang sudah berisikan namanya. Haruskah dia menulis nama Jungkook? Apakah boleh? Apa, jika ia menuliskan nama itu, dia bisa bertemu lagi? Ah, Taehyung tidak peduli. Yang jelas, saat ini dia ingin mewujudkan salah satu keinginannya. Maka Taehyung menuliskannya.

 **[ Taetae & Kookie**

 **Bersama selamanya**

 **Saranghae]**

Taehyung menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya berdiri menyusul Jimin dan Yoongi yang sudah berjalan menyusuri pagar, memilih dimana tempat untuk menaruh gembok mereka.

"Hyung, Taetae, disini saja.." seru Jimin. Taehyung langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Shireo!" namun Yoongi menolak.

"Wae?" Tanya Taehyung, heran.

"Aku mau disini saja.." jawab Yoongi, pemuda itu memang berdiri agak jauh dari Taehyung-Jimin.

"Baiklah, aku juga-"

"Andwe!"

Jimin langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap heran bersama Taehyung. Ada apa dengan hyung nya ini? Aneh sekali.

"Wae?" tanya Jimin.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Jimin tidak mempedulikan larangan Yoongi, kakinya tetap melangkah dengan Taehyung yang tetap diam melihat kejadian lucu ini.

"Ya, Ya, Park Jimin! Kau tidak boleh kesini! Pasang saja gembokmu disana, bersama Taetae. Aku disini." Seru Yoongi, wajahnya terlihat panik saat Jimin tetap saja melangkah.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Aku hanya ingin memasang gembok ini bersamamu.."

"Andweeee~~" Taehyung benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Yoongi. Kenapa dia tidak ingin memasang gembok bersama dengan Jimin? Jika memang tidak mau, kenapa hyung nya itu hanya berteriak saja tapi kakinya tetap tidak melangkah, seolah memang menunggu Jimin menghampirinya.

"Kenapa hyung?" akhirnya Jimin sudah berdiri disamping Yoongi.

"Kenapa kesini sih?"

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi, aku hanya ingin memasang gembok dengan hyung.. ayo, pasang disini.."

Min Yoongi merutuk hati dan pikirannya yang selalu tidak sejalan jika sudah berhubungan dengan seorang Park Jimin. Pikirannya sudah berteriak dia harus menghindar, tapi hatinya menahan kakinya untuk bergerak. Malah hatinya berdebar penuh gembira saat Jimin berada disampingnya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Taehyung akhirnya tersenyum melihat Yoongi dan Jimin memasang gembok bersama. Taehyung meraih ponselnya dan dengan cepat mengabadikan momen ini. Dan Taehyung tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretan diponselnya, Jimin dengan senyum lebar dan Yoongi dengan wajah memerah. Setelah itu, Taehyung tersenyum miris menatap gembok yang sedang ia pasang. Taehyung hanya berharap, apa yang ia tulis bisa menjadi kenyataan.

"Jungkook-ie,, cepatlah kembali.. aku merindukanmu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **London, January 2016.**

Seorang pemuda tampan masih termenung ditempat tidurnya. Dia baru saja terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh atletisnya, mimpi itu kembali mengganggu tidur pulasnya. Mimpi yang terasa menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Menyenangkan karena dimimpi itu dia melihat sosok dirinya versi kecil sedang tersenyum lebar kadang tertawa lepas, menyakitkan karena didalam mimpi itu, dia sedang bersama seseorang tapi, dia tidak ingat siapa orang itu. Di awal mimpinya, wajah orang itu tidak jelas. Akan tetapi, semakin lama, semakin sering mimpi itu hadir disetiap tidurnya, wajah itu semakin jelas. Pemuda itu yakin, jika orang yang ada dalam mimpinya ada sosok yang penting untuknya, tapi siapa?

"Sshh…"

Pemuda itu meringis sakit begitu merasakan kepalanya berdenyut saat memaksa untuk mengingat siapa orang yang hadir dalam mimpinya.

"Jungkook-ie, kau sudah bangun sayang?"

Pemuda itu –Jungkook- mengalihkan atensinya kearah pintu kamarnya. Jungkook langsung duduk dengan senyuman yang membuatnya semakin tampan, menyambut sosok manis yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Jin oppa bilang kalian akan kembali ke Korea, benar?"

Jungkook tersenyum, melihat wanita itu memasang wajah sedih. Ditariknya sosok itu sampai duduk dipangkuannya, tangan Jungkook melingkar dipinggang sosok manis itu.

"Hmm. Bukan kami saja, kau juga."

"Aku juga? Benarkah?"

"Eum. Tentu saja. Calon istriku tidak boleh berpisah denganku.."

 **::**

 **::**

 **KookV**

 **::**

 **::**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Oke.. selesai untuk chapter ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan.. hehe…**

 **Aku mau minta saran, kan tadi diatas ada cast buat calon istri Jungkook. Bantu pilih ya**

 **1\. Lebih baik dikasih cewek aja atau cowok?**

 **2\. Kalau cewek lebih baik OC atau ngambil dari girlgroup/artis? Kalau dari gg/artis bisa kasih saran siapa yang pantes?**

 **3\. Kalau cowok bisa pilih dari boyband mana yg panters buat Jungkook?**

Naaah, kasih tahu ya pas kalian review buat chapter ini.. hehe…

Terima kasih buat yang udah review dichapter kemarin, aku baca semua review nya kok..

Jangan lupa kasih jejak, kasih respon buat part ini yaa, biar aku lebih semangat lagi ngelanjutinnya… hehe…


	3. Chapter 3

**:: Remember Me ::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **KookV**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **January 2016.**

Disebuah mansion mewah, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan tengah termenung dikursi yang ada dibalkon kamarnya. Matanya memandang kedepan, dimana halaman luas mansion dengan air mancur ditengah-tengah, tapi pikirannya tidak berpusat pada hal itu. Pikirannya kembali pada mimpi yang semakin sering dia alami sejak kepindahannya ke Korea.

"Jungkook-ie.."

Pemuda itu –Jungkook- langsung menoleh kesamping kanan, dimana sumber suara yang ia dengar.

"Ah, Jin hyung,, ada apa?"

"Kau yang ada apa.. aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali, tapi kau tidak mendengarnya."

Jungkook yang tersenyum mendengar gerutuan sang kakak manis nya itu. Sambil memegang jemari kanan Seok Jin dan memainkannya, Jungkook bergumam maaf.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Jungkook memandang dalam Seokjin, menimang apakah dia harus menceritakan tentang mimpinya itu atau tidak. Tapi, setelah apa yang dialami mereka, dia tidak ingin membuat kakaknya itu menjadi khawatir padanya. Seok Jin hyung harus terus dan tetap bahagia, selamanya.

"Tidak ada." Jungkook menggeleng.

Seokjin menyipit tanda tidak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat suasana diluar. Ini pertama kalinya aku kembali kesini. Jadi aku merasa harus kembali beradaptasi. Hehe.."

Sebuah cengiran menggemaskan membuat Seokjin tidak bisa mencegah tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Jungkook, membuat pemuda itu berteriak tidak terima.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali." Komentar Seokjin yang mendapat protesan dari Jungkook. Mengatakan kalau dia tampan, bukan menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu ayo turun. Hyung sudah membuat makanan kesukaanmu."

"Benarkah?" mata bulat itu berbinar menatap Seokjin.

"Kau ini. Mendengar makanan saja langsung semangat."

"Seperti hyung tidak saja.. hehe…"

Sebelum dia mendapatkan omelan dari kakaknya itu, Jungkook langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya dengan cengiran lucunya. Tapi, semua luntur setelah dia berada diluar. Langkahnya memelan. Sebenarnya, Jungkook merasa perasaannya begitu tidak enak sejak dia menginjakkan kaki dikampung halamannya. Ada perasaan sesak, sakit, dan rindu yang bercampur sekaligus, membuatnya kadang menangis tiba-tiba. Jungkook ingin menceritakan ini pada Seokjin, kakaknya yang selalu ada disampingnya itu. Tapi, sekali lagi, Jungkook tidak ingin melihat wajah cemas dan sedih dari Seokjin. Setelah kejadian itu, Jungkook melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kesedihan, kerapuhan Seokjin dibalik sikap tenangnya. Jungkook melihat bagaimana kakaknya itu berjuang untuk tetap menjalani hidup bersamanya. Dan baru dua tahun ini, Jungkook melihat Seokjing hyungnya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa beban. Jadi, Jungkook tidak ingin menghapus semua itu dengan menceritakan apa yang dialaminya.

"Jungkook, kenapa diam disana? Ayo kesini, bantu aku~"

Jungkook kemudian tersenyum melihat seorang wanita dengan apron merah muda yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan dimeja makan. Wanita itu, calon istrinya, mereka sudah bertunangan tiga bulan lalu. Jungkook mencintainya. Ya, Jungkook mencintai wanita itu, meski didalam hatinya, perasaan cinta itu seolah terusik oleh sesuatu.

"Ck. Kenapa melamun? Kesini cepat!"

Jungkook tertawa melihat wanita itu memajukan bibirnya, merengut dengan tangan yang terlipat didada. Jungkook menghampiri wanita itu, memeluknya dari belakang dan memberikan kecupan di pipi kiri.

"Aigoo~ Min calon istri Jungkook marah, hm?"

"Apa sih!"

Jungkook tertawa, berusaha melupakan perasaan lain yang mulai tumbuh dihatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung memamerkan senyum lebarnya dari tadi, tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang lain kepadanya. Meskipun sebagian besar orang yang melihatnya merasa gemas dengan senyum Taehyung. Saat ini, dia sedang mengendarai sepeda milik Jimin di sekitar sungai Han. Sungai yang selalu ramai dikunjungi para wisatawan, baik lokal maupun interlokal. Taehyung memang masih di Seoul –bersama Suga- dipaksa tinggal lebih lama oleh Ny. Park. Taehyung sih senang-senang saja, disini dia bisa menenangkan pikirannya sekaligus menikmati suasana Seoul yang jauh berbeda dengan Busan –tempat panti asuhan-.

Sebenarnya, Suga sudah melarang Taehyung untuk bersepeda sendiri. Takut ada yang akan menculiknya. Mendengar itu membuat Taehyung cemberut. Ya ampun dia bukan anak kecil lagi kan? Taehyung bisa jaga diri sendiri. Tapi Suga dengan protektif nya terus melarang Taehyung, membuat kabur dari apartemen Jimin. Biar saja dia dimarahi Suga, paling Taehyung hanya harus menampilkan puppy eyes miliknya untuk meluluhkan Suga.

Taehyung masih bersepeda dengan santai, tetap dengan senyum dan mata indahnya yang sesekali melihat kearah sungai Han yang begitu tenang. Sampai akhirnya, kedua mata itu menyipit saat melihat dua orang yang berjalan santai berlawanan arah dengannya. Taehyung merasa kenal dengan salah satu diantaranya. Setelah dua orang itu dan Taehyung semakin dekat, barulah, Taehyung sadar bahwa dia memang mengenal orang itu. Dengan cepat Taehyung menyimpan sepeda dan berjalan hampir berlari menghampiri dua orang yang sudah melewatinya itu.

"Seokjin hyung!"

Seru Taehyung dengan tangan yang menarik pundak orang itu. Membuat orang yang dipanggil Seokjin memekik kaget dan membuat orang yang disampingnya memasang wajah waspada. Siapa tau orang yang memanggil Seokjin ini adalah orang yang jahat?

"Seokjin hyung? Benarkan? Ini Seokjin hyung!" Taehyung tidak bisa menutupi rasa gembiranya, dengan begitu bahagia bahkan beberapa kali melompat kecil Taehyung memanggil Seokjin berulang kali. Taehyung bisa mengenali Seokjin, karena meskipun sosok ini sudah berubah dari gaya berpakaiannya yang terlihat begitu modis, tapi Taehyung tetap akan mengingat Seokjin –anak laki-laki berkacamata yang baik hati-

"Hyung?! Kau tidak lupa padaku kan?"

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya. Dia merasa familiar dengan wajah laki-laki didepannya ini. Didalam hati Seokjin mengerang frustasi, sedikit merutuki ingatannya yang sedikit terganggu setelah kejadian itu.

"Hyuuung~~ ini aku Taehyung! Taetae! Kau ingat?"

Dan seperti mendapatkan hadiah, Seokjin membulatkan matanya. Seketika pula ingatan tentang anak ini berkelebatan dalam pikirannya. Sosok anak menggemaskan yang selalu tersenyum dengan khasnya.

"Taetae.." ucapnya lirih.

"Ne. Hyung ingat? Aku Taetae.."

"Ya Tuhan, Taehyung-ie!"

Taehyung hanya bisa membalas pelukan Seokjin dan memberikan cengiran menggemaskannya. Membuat sosok yang lainnya menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Anak yang dipanggil Taetae itu kenalan Seokjin, jadi dia tidak akan membahayakan bagi Seokjin. Begitu pikirnya.

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya, tertawa kecil melihat Taehyung yang memberikan senyum kotak andalannya.

"Senyummu, tidak pernah berubah.." ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi Taehyung.

"Hehe.. Aku tidak pernah berubah.. hyung yang berubah.. banyak!"

"Apa? Aku berubah apanya?"

"Hyung jadi makin tampaaaaaan~~~"

Seokjin otomatis tertawa mendengar pujian bernada manis dari Taehyung. Ah, Seokjin merindukan anak ini.

"Hyung…"

"Ya?"

"Hyung kemana saja? Kenapa tidak pernah memberi kabar? Hyung kan sudah janji akan memberi kabar pada kami?"

Seokjin langsung terdiam mendengar serentetan pertanyaan dari Taehyung. Matanya berpendar saat kilasan mengenai kejadian mengerikan kembali masuk kedalam pikirannya. Membuatnya mematung.

"Hyung? Oh ya, dimana Kookie? Dia ada bersama hyung kan?" Pertanyaan Taehyung yang penuh harap itu semakin membuatnya melemas.

"Jungkook?" lirihnya.

"Iya. Kookie. Jungkook. Aku sangaaaaat merindukannya, hyung!" ungkap Taehyung. Anak itu benar-benar tidak sabar ingin melihat Jungkook. Taehyung tidak akan marah pada Seokjin atau Jungkook karena tidak pernah menghubunginya asal dia bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook lagi, bisa bersama dengan Jungkook lagi.

"Hyung? Seokjin hyung kenapa?"

Rasa bahagia Taehyung berubah menjadi perasaan khawatir saat melihat Seokjin terdiam dengan wajah pucat. Dan Taehyung menjerit kaget saat Seokjin tiba-tiba hampir terjatuh, ya hampir karena sosok disampingnya langsung memberikan sandaran untuk Seokjin dan dengan cepat membawa Seokjin duduk dikursi yang ada disana.

"Seokjing hyung kenapa? Hyung sakit? Kal-"

"Jin hyung!"

Taehyung terdiam mendengar suara penuh kekhawatiran itu, dan semakin terdiam saat melihat laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi tegap yang dibalut dengan coat hitam. Mata indah Taehyung berkabut, cairan bening langsung menghalangi sedikit pandangan Taehyung. Tae Hyung menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan penuh haru.

 _Itu Jungkook. Kookie._

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia mencari keberadaan orang ini. Dia bisa bertemu disini. Ditempat yang menjadi keinginan Jungkook untuk membelikannya rumah. Meskipun sudah lama tidak bertemu, meskipun dia tidak memiliki satupun poto Jungkook dewasa. Taehyung akan, dan tetap ingat pada sosok itu.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, huh?!"

"A-pa?" Taehyung tergagap. Benar-benar terkejut mendapatkan teriakan bernada amarah itu. Kenapa? Kenapa Jungkook marah padanya? Bukannya memeluknya seperti Seokjin tadi?

"Ke-kenapa.. marah?"

Mata Jungkook menatap nyalang pada Taehyung. Jelas sekali jika Jungkook marah pada Taehyung. Mendapati tatapan seperti itu membuat Taehyung merasa lemas seketika. Tangannya langsung berpegang pada sandaran kuris kayu itu.

"Kau bertanya kenapa? Kau bodoh?! Jelas-jelas aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau Jin hyung seperti ini setelah bicara denganmu!"

Sebenarnya, Jungkook merasa bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang. Disatu sisi, dia merasa kaget dengan laki-laki didepannya. Wajahnya, mirip sekali dengan wajah yang selalu hadir didalam mimpinya. Hatinya seperti menghangat, semuanya seperti sempurna secara tiba-tiba. Tapi disatu sisi, dia juga marah melihat Seokjin seperti ini. Sejak kejadian itu, Jungkook selalu menjaga Seokjin dari apapun dan dari siapapun yang bisa membuat kakaknya terluka.

"Jungkook.. kau tidak perlu marah padaku.." Jungkook mendengar dengan jelas getaran yang ada dalam suara laki-laki itu. Dan itu membuatnya entah mengapa merasakan sakit.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh marah padamu? Memangnya siapa kau, huh?"

Mata Taehyung melebar dan cairan yang sedari tadi menggenangi mata indahnya turun, membasahi kedua pipinya. Tanda bahwa dia benar-benar terluka dengan sebaris kalimat dari Jungkook.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Kau.. tidak mengingatku?"

Taehyung berharap, Jungkook akan memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa ini kejutan untuknya. Tapi, sepertinya Taehyung harus membuang jauh-jauh harapan itu. Karena jawaban Jungkook selanjutnya benar-benar membuatnya terluka.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Setelah itu, Jungkook membawa Seokjin yang masih terdiam menjauh dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang kini jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti keluar. Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar jawaban Jungkook tadi. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Taehyung melewatkan banyak hal tentang Jungkook. Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa Jungkook tidak mengingatnya? Lalu bagaimana setelah ini?

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, hiks.. hiks.. aku hanya ingin bersamamu.. hiks.."

Berbanding terbalik dengan dia yang tersenyum saat bersepeda tadi, sekarang sosok manis itu kembali hancur. Taehyung tidak bisa untuk tersenyum sekarang, hatinya hancur, pikirannya terasa kosong. Semuanya terasa hampa secara tiba-tiba. Taehyung memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Seluruhnya mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran sekaligus cemas. Orang-orang yang hanya mampu menatap kasihan, tanpa ingin mendekati dan menanyakan keadaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tenang sekarang. Laki-laki tampan itu terus berjalan mondar-mandir di sebuah kamar rawat. Menunggu orang-orang yang memeriksa Seokjin keluar. Dia benar-benar cemas pada kakaknya itu. Jungkook tidak tahu alasan kenapa kakaknya kembali seperti itu. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat kakaknya kembali rapuh.

"Jungkook-ie.. tenanglah, Jin oppa pasti baik-baik saja.."

Sentuhan lembut membuat Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap wanita cantik yang tersenyum menenangkan. Cho Min Ah, calon istrinya, sosok lain yang selalu berada disampingnya, yang selalu memberikan dukungan kepadanya. Jungkook memeluk wanita itu, menenggelamkan kepalanya dipundak kecil Min Ah. Jungkook benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Semuanya terlalu mendadak, semuanya terlalu campur aduk. Sampai membuat Jungkook merasa tersiksa karena jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat setelah melihat wajah yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya itu.

"Tenang ya? Nanti setelah keadaan Jin oppa membaik. Kau bisa menanyakan tentang itu.."

Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menikmati elusan dipunggungnya. Perasaannya lebih baik daripada tadi. Meskipun ada perasaan aneh yang hadir dalam hatinya, Jungkook masih tetap tidak bisa lepas dari calon istrinya itu. Anggap saja Jungkook sudah menggantungkan dirinya pada wanita dalam pelukannya. Tanpa menyadari takdir apa yang siap menyambut didepannya.

CKLEK.

Suara pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka, membuat keduanya melepaskan pelukannya. Jungkook masih diam, melihat pria tegap dengan penuh karisma yang berbicara dengan dokter, kemudian setelah dokter itu pergi baru Jungkook menghampiri pria itu.

"Namjoon hyung, bagaimana keadaan Jin hyung?"

Pria yang mengenakan kacamata berframe coklat itu tersenyum, menampilkan dimple yang manis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya mengalami guncangan kecil akibat kembali mengingat hal yang tidak perlu diingat." Jawabnya tenang.

"Ini pasti gara-gara laki-laki tadi!" geram Jungkook.

"Hey, kau tidak perlu menyalahkannya. Taehyung tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Taehyung?"

DEG. Entah kenapa saat mulutnya mengeluarkan nama itu, jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Nama itu seperti tidak asing baginya. Nama itu seolah pas untuk dia ucapkan. Seolah, memang nama itulah yang hilang dari hidupnya.

"Hmm.. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia. Jin belum sadar. Jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu keadaannya membaik, baru kita menanyakan siapa itu Taehyung."

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Kemudian menyambut tangan Min Ah yang kini menggenggamnya erat, menguatkan sekaligus menenangkan. Tapi, sekali lagi, perasaannya tidak sama lagi. Sekarang, ada yang berbeda saat dia berhadapan dengan calon istrinya. Ada yang berbeda saat dia menyentuh wanita itu.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa Taehyung itu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suga kembali menatap jam yang tertempel cantik didinding apartemen Jimin. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam dan Taehyung belum pulang. Itulah yang membuat Suga panik setengah mati. Jimin sudah mencarinya dari sore tadi dan baru pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Suga ingin melapor pada pihak polisi, tapi Jimin bilang tidak bisa karena belum 24 jam dan yang hilang adalah laki-laki dewasa bukan anak kecil.

"Hyung, lebih baik hyung duduk dulu.."

"Ya Tuhan Jimin! Taehyung belum pulang, dan kau memintaku untuk duduk?! Aku akan mencarinya!"

"Hei.."

Dengan cepat Jimin menarik tangan Suga, menghentikan langkah pria berkulit pucat itu. Jimin tahu Suga sangat mengkhawatirkan Taehyung, dia juga begitu. Tapi Jimin tidak ingin membiarkan Suga mencari Taehyung seorang diri.

"Kita cari bersama. Tunggu sebentar."

Suga menatap Jimin yang kini tengah mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil dengan tatapan bersalah sekaligus kasihan. Dari sore tadi Jimin mencari Taehyung, melarang Suga ikut dengan alasan siapa tahu Taehyung pulang saat Jimin sedang mencarinya. Jimin juga baru pulang setengah jam yang lalu, Jimin pasti sangat capek. Karena setelah dia pulang dari kantor dan mengetahui Taehyung belum pulang dari pagi, pria itu langsung kembali mengambil kunci mobil, mencari Taehyung.

"Hyung? Kenapa?" tanya Jimin yang heran melihat Suga terdiam sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Ada ap-"

Ting Tong

Suara Jimin terhenti, kini keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Apa itu Taehyung?"

Tidak menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Jimin, Suga langsung berjalan cepat membuka pintu apartemen dan begitu terkejut melihat keadaan Taehyung saat ini. Mata indah yang memerah, wajah pucat, pandangan yang kosong.

"Taetae? Ada apa?"

"Hyung…" panggilan lirih yang serak itu terdengar menyakitkan bagi Suga, apalagi saat melihat airmata mengalir begitu saja.

"Ya Tuhan Taehyung-ie, ada apa?"

Tidak menjawab apapun, Taehyung langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Suga. Kemudian menangis dengan keras. Menumpahkan kembali semua perasaan sakit yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Hyuung.. hiks… hiks…"

"Sshhh… ada apa, hm?"

"Hikss… a-aku.. aku.. bertemu dia.. Jung-kook… a-aku bertemu.. dengan-nya.."

Mata sipit Suga dan Jimin melebar mendengar kalimat tersendat dari Taehyung.

"Bertemu… Jungkook?" Jimin bertanya ragu.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kau bilang akan sangat senang jika bertemu lagi dengan Kook-ie?"

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Suga sedih sekaligus frustasi.

"Dia tidak mengingatku! Dia melupakanku hyung!" Taehyung menjerit. Perasaannya begitu sesak. Dia seperti kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Membuatnya bernapas dengan tersengal.

"Dia lupa padaku! Dia bertanya, siapa aku! Dia melupakanku!"

"Taetae.. sshh.. sayang.. tenanglah…"

Suga berusaha memeluk Taehyung, tapi Taehyung terus berontak dan terus berteriak histeris. Perasaannya begitu terluka, semua rasa percaya yang selalu dia yakini seolah terenggut paksa. Tuhan seolah sedang mempermainkannya saat ini. Taehyung kesal, marah, terluka, tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan rindunya sedikit terobati. Taehyung bingung dengan semua ini.

"Dia tidak mengingatku hyung.." suara lirih itu yang mengakhiri semuanya. Taehyung terpejam, kesadarannya menghilang seiring dengan tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas dipelukan Suga.

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Horeee akhirnya bisa diposting juga...

Maaf kalau ada yang sudah menunggu lama...

Nah, untuk calon istrinya Jungkook, biar lebih aman pake nama aku aja ya? Hahaha...

Baiklah, tanpa banyak omong lagi.. silahkan menikmati ceritanya..

semoga tidak mengecewakan, kalau bisa kasih reviewnya... hehe...


	4. Chapter 4

**:: Remember Me ::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **KookV**

 **::**

 **::**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu terakhir bulan Januari terasa berbeda dari biasanya, setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh pemuda manis yang masih setia duduk menghadap jendela di salah satu kamar apartemen Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung, sejak insiden dimana dia kembali bertemu dengan pujaan hati, sosok yang selalu dirindukan oleh nya –Jungkook- Taehyung menjadi lebih pendiam. Diam menghabiskan banyak waktu didalam kamar. Hatinya terlalu sakit mendapatkan kejutan dari Tuhan yang begitu luar biasa ini. Perasaannya seperti dilambungkan kelangit tertinggi saat melihat Jungkook, tapi langsung dijatuhkan begitu saja mengingat kenyataan bahwa dia dilupakan oleh Jungkook. Pemuda manis itu terlihat semakin kurus dengan wajah pucat, lingkaran hitam di mata indahnya pun terlihat jelas. Membuat dua orang sahabatnya merasa cemas dengan keadaan Taehyung. Yoongi dan Jimin merasa sudah berkali-kali menghibur Taehyung, tapi tetap tidak ada hasil. Mereka hanya mendapatkan senyum kecil penuh putus asa dari Taehyung. Keduanya juga tahu, bukan hiburan yang dibutuhkan Taehyung saat ini. Anak itu sudah menunggu Jungkook begitu lama, menggantungkan harapan dan kepercayaannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Tae.."

Yoongi menghela napas saat panggilannya tidak mendapat respon dari Taehyung sama sekali. Pemuda berkulic pucat itu menghampiri Taehyung yang duduk menghadap jendela, menampilkan langit pagi kota Seoul yang begitu bersih.

"Taetae.." Yoongi menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan, membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak, sadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian mendongak, menatap Yoongi.

"Antar hyung belanja yuk?"

"Belanja?"

"Ne. Jimin sudah pergi ke kantor, jadi hyung tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengajakmu."

Kemudian Yoongi menampilkan senyum manis khasnya. "Sekalian kita menikmati suasana pagi Seoul. Kau paling sudak musim dingin kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk, kini seulas senyum tampak diwajah lesunya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan?"

Taehyung menggangguk. Membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar menghela napas lega. Yoongi takut Taehyung akan kembali menolak permintaannya untuk keluar rumah.

Kini keduanya berjalan santai menyusuri jalan menuju supermarket terdekat apartemen Jimin. Yoongi terus menggenggam tangan kiri Taehyung. Takut jika Taehyung kembali melamun dan terjadi sesuatu. Sementara Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan perasaan bersalah. Dia kembali membuat hyung kesayangannya itu repot. Setiap saat menghiburnya, memaksanya untuk makan, mengajaknya berbincang –apapun- agar dia tidak lagi melamun.

"Hyung.."

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Ani.. aku hanya ingin meminta maaf.."

"Maaf? Pada siapa? Untuk apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar rentetan kalimat Yoongi

"Minta maaf pada hyungie karena aku telah merepotkanmu dan membuatmu cemas." Jawab Taehyung sembari tersenyum "Ah! Pada Jimin juga.. hehe…"

Yoongi terdiam dengan wajah datar andalannya. Membuat Taehyung heran.

"Hyung? Ada… apa?"

"Anak nakal!"

"Aaaaakkkk~~ Hyung! Hyung! Appooo~~"

Teriakan tidak bisa terelakan saat Yoongi dengan santai menarik telinga kiri Taehyung, menjewer Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu jangan membuatku cemas lagi! Kau tahu aku benar-benar frustasi dengan kau yang seperti ini!"

"Hehe.. maafkan aku.. aku kan hanya sedang sedih.." bela Taehyung

"Kookie tidak mengingatku.. apa yang bisa kulakukan selain bersedih?"

Yoongi menatap miris Taehyung yang sedang mengeluh ini itu tentang Jungkook yang melupakannya. Meskipun Taehyung berbicara seperti sedang mengeluhkan PR dari guru, Yoongi yakin hati adiknya itu sakit bukan main.

"Kita bisa menanyakan tentang ini pada Jungkook, atau pada Seokjin hyung.."

"Hyung ini.. dimana kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Kita bisa minta bantuan Jimin untuk mencari mereka. Kau tahukan koneksi anak pendek itu?"

"Anak pendek?" seru Taehyung sangsi.

Yoongi mengangguk mantap.

"Hyung juga pendek. Eh?"

"Mwo? Yak! Kau ingin ku jewer lagi?"

"Ampun hyung!"

Taehyung berlari mengindari amukan Yoongi. Yoongi jika sedang marah akan sangat berbahaya. Seperti singa betina. Itu lah julukan Taehyung pada Yoongi jika pemuda berkulit pucat itu sedang dalam mode marah.

"Taetae… Yoong?"

Keduanya berhenti dari acara kejar-kejaran mereka. Taehyung membeku melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka. Sementara Yoongi membulatkan mata sipitnya, sedikit tidak percaya dengan siapa yang memanggil mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Blue Café.**

Taehyung dan Yoongi masih terdiam saat mereka sudah berada di café dengan warna dominasi biru langit itu. Taehyung yang menunduk dan memilih menatap kedua tangannya yang ia tempatkan dikedua lututnya. Yoongi yang masih menatap sosok didepannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada sosok itu, pada Kim Seokjin. Tapi, rasa rindu lebih menguasai perasaannya saat melihat sosok kakak yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Yoongi memang sudah menganggap Seokjin kakaknya sendiri, mengingat saat dipanti dialah yang menjadi anak tertua. Jadi, saat sosok Seokjin datang, bukan hanya Jungkook atau Taehyung yang menjadikan Seokjin kakak. Tapi dia juga. Tidak jarang Yoongi bercerita panjang lebar tentang semua yang dialami dan dirasakannya pada Seokjin.

"Jadi, selama ini Seokjin hyung kemana saja?" Yoongi bertanya setelah mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit. Yoongi pikir, dia dan Taehyung harus tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kami ada di Amerika.." suara lembut dan menenangkan terdengar. Membuat Yoongi kembali merasakan rasa rindu pada sosok didepannya.

"Lalu, kenapa hyung tidak pernah memberi kabar pada kami? Apa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi?"

Yoongi melihatnya. Bagaimana perubahan ekspresi Seokjin yang menegang. Yoongi semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi pada Seokjin dan Jungkook.

Seokjin, setelah berusaha menenangkan diri, dibantu dengan pemuda tampan disampingnya yang terus menggenggam tangan Seokjin. Seokjin akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya, sesuatu yang besar terjadi padaku, pada Jungkook."

Akhirnya semua pertanyaan yang ada dalam benak Taehyung dan Yoongi terjawab. Seokjin, dengan tangan yang bergetar digenggaman Kim Namjoon, menceritakan semuanya. Semua yang telah dia dan Jungkook lewati sampai sekarang.

Bagaimana tentang kecelakaan hebat yang dia alami bersama keluarganya saat mereka menuju rumah keluarga besar mereka setelah dari bandara. Kecelakaan yang ternyata didalangi oleh paman kesayangan Seokjin. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa orang tuanya, membuat Jungkook kehilangan semua ingatannya, membuat Seokjin mengalami trauma berkepanjangan. Dengan mata yang memerah, dan suara yang tercekat menahan tangis. Seokjin kembali menceritakan sang paman yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat semua harta yang dimiliki orang tuanya berpindah padanya. Bagaimana dengan kejamnya sang paman yang amat dipercayai oleh ayah dan ibunya mengusir Seokjin dan Jungkook.

"Hyung.."

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan airmatanya mendengar semua penuturan Seokjin. Dia ingin Seokjin berhenti menceritakan semuanya jika itu membuat Seokjin merasa tertekan. Tapi Seokjin menolak, dia ingin menceritakan semuanya pada kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Kami.. kami.. kami akhirnya bertemu dengan keluarga Namjoon. Ayahnya sahabat ayah dan ibuku. Aku bersyukur karena mereka memperlakukan kami layaknya keluarga mereka. Ayah Namjoon juga lah yang membantu ku merebut kembali semua yang telah dicuri oleh pamanku."

Senyum lembut Seokjin mengakhiri cerita hidupnya yang menyedihkan.

"Tapi, sekarang hyung baik-baik saja kan?" Yoongi bertanya dengan wajah yang penuh kecemasan. Dia memang tidak menangis, tapi matanya memerah. Ada raut amarah dalam mata sipit itu, bagaimana bisa orang sebaik Seokjin bisa mengalami hal itu. Ingin sekali Yoongi memukul paman Seokjin itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Setidaknya sudah jauh lebih baik dari dulu."

"Lalu, paman hyung bagaimana?"

Seokjin tersenyum, menatap Namjoon sekilas. "Berkat bantuan pengacara hebat ini, pamanku mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Dia memiliki rumah baru, setidaknya sampai akhir tahun nanti." Jawabnya.

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti apa yang dimaksud Seokjin. Paman itu dipenjara.

"Baguslah. Tapi, bagaimana jika paman hyung kembali melakukan hal yang buruk pada kalian?"

"Tenang saja Yoong.. ada orang-orang yang mampu menjagaku dengan baik. Salah satunya yang duduk disampingku."

Namjoon tersenyum dengan tangan yang mengusap pundak Seokjin. Yoongi melihat keduanya, dan tersenyum lega. Yoongi bersyukur, setidaknya, meskipun Seokjin dan Jungkook mengalami hal yang menyakitkan itu, ada sosok yang mampu menjaga mereka.

Tak lama, Yoongi mengarahkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang terdiam sejak tadi.

"Taetae.. kau oke?"

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab, netra indahnya menatap Seokjin.

"Jadi.. Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengingatku lagi hyung?"

Pandangan sedih langsung terpancar dari tiga orang itu. Namjoon sudah tahu siapa Taehyung kini berkat penjelasan Seokjin tadi malam.

"Menurut dokter, amnesia yang diderita Jungkook tidak permanen. Artinya dia bisa kembali mendapatkan ingatannya." Jelas Namjoon. Memperdengarkan suara bass nya untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka di café.

"Tae, kau tenang saja. Hyung yakin, Jungkook pasti akan kembali mengingatmu. Apalagi sekarang dia ada di Korea. Pasti banyak hal yang mampu membuatnya bisa mengingat kembali."

Taehyung tersenyum menenangkan. Kini, harapan kembali Taehyung gantungkan. Harapan untuk bisa membuat Jungkook kembali mengingatnya.

"Jin hyung! Namjoon hyung!"

Seperti reflek. Kepala Taehyung langsung menoleh kesumber suara. Suara Jungkook. Suara yang selalu ia rindukan. Senyum indahnya mengiasi paras cantiknya melihat Jungkook yang begitu tampan, Jungkook yang begitu berbeda dengan Kookie dalam benaknya. Kookie yang menggemaskan kini berubah menjadi Jungkook yang mengesankan, tampan dengan tubuh tegapnya.

"Hyung sedang apa disini? Kenapa dia ada disini? Apa dia membuat hyung-"

"Tidak Jungkook-ie.. hyung tidak apa-apa.." potong Seokjin cepat sebelum Jungkook mengeluarkan kalimat yang mungkin akan menyakiti Taehyung.

"Lalu, hyung sedang apa disini?" tanya Jungkook yang kini sudah menarik satu kursi dan ditempatkan disamping Seokjin.

"Hyung mengunjungi adik hyung.. kau juga harus sering bertemu dengan mereka.."

"Maksud hyung?"

Seokjin tersenyum

"Dia, Min Yoongi. Kakakmu."

"Kakak ku?"

"Kau pasti tidak lupa saat aku menceritakan kalau kau memiliki dua orang terdekat dari panti asuhan."

Jungkook mengangguk. Seokjin memang pernah menceritakan darimana ia berasal, siapa saja orang terdekatnya. Tapi Seokjin hanya mengatakan ada dua orang terdekatnya dari panti asuhan, tidak disertai dengan nama.

"Satu, Min Yoongi."

Jungkook hanya menatap Yoongi datar, membuat Yoongi berdecak sebal.

"Wah, menyebalkan sekali. Kau, benar-benar tidak mengingatku, kelinci?"

"Kelinci?!" Jungkook berjengit mendengar panggilan dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Iya, ke-lin-ci. Saat dipanti aku sering memanggilmu seperti itu. Ku harap kau ingat."

Jungkook berdecak sebal. Sedangkan Seokjin tertawa kecil. Dia tahu maksud dari Yoongi itu apa. Meski diucapkan dengan nada datar yang menyebalkan, tapi Seokjin tahu, Yoongi hanya sedang berusaha membantu Jungkook mendapatkan ingatannya. Dan Seokjin benar-benar paham, akhir kalimat yang diucapkan Yoongi adalah harapan Yoongi sebenarnya.

"Dan, dia adalah Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook menelan ludah kasar. Perasaan itu kembali menggerayangi hatinya. Perasaan seperti dia sudah kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya. Seperti perasaan yang terasa kosong kini terasa penuh. Ada secercah rasa bahagia didalam relung hatinya saat melihat wajah manis Taehyung.

"Halo Kookie. Mmm.. saat dipanti, kau selalu memanggilku dengan Taetae.. Taetae hyung.."

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali kala ada sekelebat bayangan yang mampir dalam pikirannya.

..

 ** _"_** ** _Taetae hyuuuung~~~"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kookie mau ikut Taetae hyung ke sekolah!"_**

 ** _.._**

"Taetae.."

"Ne!" Taehyung tersenyum begitu lebar saat mendengar Jungkook menggumamkan nama panggilannya. Perasaan bahagia membuncah didalam hatinya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia bisa kembali mendengar Jungkook memanggil nama panggilannya itu.

"Meski sekarang kau belum mengingat siapa aku. Aku harap kita bisa berhubungan dengan baik. Menjadi teman mungkin?"

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung kembali tersenyum bahagia.

"Jungkook-ie… kenapa lama sekali?"

Taehyung dan Yoongi menatap heran wanita berparas cantik yang kini berdiri disamping Jungkook. Seokjin yang melihat wanita itu merasa cemas. Cemas akan reaksi Taehyung saat tahu siapa wanita itu. Seokjin tahu dari pandangan Taehyung, bahwa Taehyung mencintai Jungkook, sangat mencintai adiknya.

"Aigoo~~ mianhae.."

"Kita jadi pergi kan?"

"Tentu saja. Hyung, kami pergi dulu ya?"

"Eng.. Jungkook-ie,, dia siapa?" dengan keberanian, Taehyung bertanya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung lekat. Entah kenapa ada perasaan ragu untuk memberitahukan siapa wanita disampingnya ini. Ada penolakan dari dalam hatinya, untuk tidak memperkenalkan calon istri nya.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Namaku Min Ah, tunangan Jungkook."

Dan Jungkook begitu frustasi dengan hatinya yang berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat raut kaget bercampur sedih dari Taehyung. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia merasa seperti mendapatkan pukulan yang hebat melihat wajah sedih Taehyung? Kenapa ada rasa sesal saat tidak bisa menghentikan Min Ah memperkenalkan dirinya? Biasanya, dia akan memperkenalkan wanita disampingnya ini dengan bangga pada orang lain. Tapi kenapa pada Taehyung berbeda? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk disalah satu kursi kayu ditaman kota, matanya menatap wanita berparas cantik yang sedang membeli makanan ringan disalah satu kedai di taman itu. Memang, matanya menatap kearah calon istrinya, tapi, tatapan itu kosong. Berbeda sekali dengan dulu, saat Jungkook menatap Min Ah penuh dengan rasa cinta, kekaguman, seolah tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengalihkan dunianya. Tapi sekarang, ada yang mengganggu pikirannya sehingga binar cinta di mata Jungkook berangsur menghilang. Pikirannya terus memikirkan apa hubungannya dengan pemuda manis bernama Taehyung. Apa hubungannya sedekat itu dengan Taehyung? Hatinya alih-alih merasa senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Min Ah, hatinya malah merasa semakin kosong saat kakinya melangkah semakin menjauhi Taehyung.

"Hyuuuung-ie~~~"

Kepala Jungkook menoleh pelan kearah samping, mata mempesona itu kini terfokus pada dua anak kecil yang masing-masing tangannya memegang satu cup es krim.

"Ada apa Taemin-ie?"

"Hyung, aku mau coba es krim hyung.." anak kecil dengan rambut jamur itu menatap anak kecil yang lebih tinggi dengan memelas.

"Mmm? Katanya tadi tidak mau rasa coklat.."

"Hehe.."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis melihat anak yang lebih tinggi menyuapkan satu sendok es krim rasa coklat miliknya. Tapi senyum itu langsung menghilang saat sekelebat ingatan kembali menghantam kepalanya.

..

 ** _"_** ** _Taetae hyung-ie… kookie mau es krim hyung.. boleh ya? ya? ya?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Eeii~ siapa yang tadi bilang tidak mau es krim coklat, huh?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Itu kan tadi.. sekarang Kookie mauuuuuu~~"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ish! Taetae banyak nanya! Pokoknya Kookie mau, mau, mau, mauuuuu!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ya! Taehyung-ie, beri saja dia es krim mu. Nanti nangis, jadi berisik tau?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Iya, iya Yoongi hyung. Ini.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hehehe…"_**

..

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Apalagi itu? Apa itu ingatan masa lalu nya?

"Taetae…"

Ya Tuhan, Jungkook benar-benar ingin menangis. Dia tidak mengerti dengan semuanya. Jika memang orang bernama Taehyung itu berarti, sangat berarti baginya, Jungkook mohon kembalikan ingatannya dengan cepat.

"Jungkook-ie? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kepalamu sakit?"

Dan Jungkook merasa sedikit menyesal saat melihat wajah cemas Min Ah yang kini duduk disampingnya, mengelus punggungnya dan menghapus peluh dikeningnya. Bagaimana dia bisa meminta hal seperti itu pada Tuhan disaat dia sudah memiliki wanita sebaik Min Ah? Wanita itu yang selama ini berada disampingnya, menemaninya melalui semua kesulitan yang dia hadapi. Bukan Taehyung. Bukan Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore. Tepatnya dua jam yang lalu Taehyung dan Yoongi pulang ke apartemen Jimin. Dan kini keduanya sedang berada diruang tengah, duduk disofa dengan TV yang menampilkan acara musik. Tapi keduanya hanya terdiam. Biasanya, Taehyung akan sangat aktif jika sudah melihat penampilan girlband, dia akan langsung menari menirukan gerakan girlband itu, bahkan mengajak Yoongi untuk mengikutinya.

"Taetae, kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung tersenyum "Aku baik-baik saja."

Yoongi mengela napas, lelah. Tangan kurus berkulit pucat itu menarik bahu Taehyung sampai adik kesayangannya itu berhadapan dengannya.

"Jangan berbohong Tae! Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja." ucap Yoongi, tegas sekaligus cemas.

"Lalu?" Taehyung tersenyum miris "Lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung?"

Yoongi terdiam.

"Menangis? Berteriak pada Jungkook kalau aku mencintainya! Aku merindukannya! Untuk apa?"

Yoongi melihat mata besar Taehyung berair.

"Untuk apa hyung? Jungkook tidak mengingatku. Apalagi.. apalagi sekarang dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang akan selalu berada disampingnya."

"Tae-"

"Hyung, meski nanti Jungkook bisa mengingatku. Mungkin dia akan tetap bersama dengan wanita itu. Karena apa?"

"….."

"Karena, bukan aku yang selama ini berada disampingnya. Bukan aku yang menemaninya menghadapi semua dukanya. Bukan aku. Bukan Kim Taehyung."

Keduanya terdiam. Yoongi tidak bisa membantah apa yang diucapkan oleh Taehyung.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Mmm.. aku masih belum tahu.. tapi untuk sekarang, aku, hanya ingin berteman kembali bersama Jungkook." Taehyung mengarahkan pandangannya pada layar televisi lagi "Kedepannya, biar Tuhan yang menentukan." Lanjutnya.

Lama keduanya terdiam sebelum terdengar pintu apartemen terbuka. Menampilkan Jimin dan sosok yang lebih tinggi dari Jimin melangkah mendekat.

"Hello.." suara itu cukup membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi terperanjat. Dan mereka semakin terkejut melihat sosok tinggi yang berdiri disamping Jimin.

"Hyuuuung!"

Taehyung tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari dan memberikan pelukan erat pada sosok tinggi itu.

"Aigoo~~ uri Taehyung-ie…"

"Kau pulang hyung.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Okeee, chapter ini berakhir sampai disini… hahaha…

.: Maaf ya kalau update nya telat, dan membuat kalian nunggu..

.: Gimana chapter ini? Memuaskan?

.: Siapa ya kira-kira pria yang Taehyung peluk itu? Ada yang mau nebak? Clue nya, dia salah satu pemain hwarang! Hahaha…

.: Happy Birthday my baby Taetae.. semoga sehat selalu, bahagia selalu, hwarangnya sukses..

.: Happy Birthday my superman Ming Lee Sungmin and welcome back! Cepet balik aktivitas lagi sama SJ yaaaa… dan , cepet kasih elf ponakan (?) pasti imut banget deh anaknya Sungmin oppa..

.: Welcome back juga buat my superman Shindong….

.: Happy New Yeat everybody~~~~~ *tiup terompet*

.: Terakhir,,, review juseyooooo~~~


End file.
